Beyond shorts the Mutant Daisuke
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: In the Marvel world Daisuke and his sister were born is a mutant. Daisuke soon joined the Xavier institute for higher learning. Daisuke and Jun must learn to face a world that fears them. From the brotherhood of evil mutants to the villain's of the marvel universe well still trying to protect both the real and digital world with or without the digi-destined.
1. Marvel short one

**This is the 1st short in a set of shorts stories in the Beyonder-**_**vears. This is the Marvel version of **_**Daisuke he well not appear in the Beyonder-**_**vears but his story well have an effect on Spider-man and Ms Marvel in the future. P.S There well be a Gar and Peter Parker in the Digimon worlds in the movie and A Million Points of Light / world tour chapters of the zero child... and they well get their own short story.**_

**Daisuke 1st day in The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

It was a sunny day as a young man was walking off a plane from Japan that had just landed in the new York city. He started to walk though airport customs as his bag started to sake. He started to open his bag only for his little blue friend Veemon popped out saying "Davis it stinks in here." Davis started to smile as he said "sorry Veemon but you have to stay in there only till we get to the School." Veemon looked sad as he started to sit back in to the bag. Davis smiled as he looked for someone holding a sign with his name on it.

One hour past as he seen a man with a weird heir shape he was standing next to an upside down sign with Daisuke Motomiya... Davis walked up to him saying "Hi are you waiting on a Daisuke Motomiya." He just smiled saying "yeah Bub." He then offered Davis a hand said saying "Bub the names Logan nice to meet yea... Daisuke." Davis just smiled as he said "it cool Logan friends call me Davis." Davis started to shake Logan's hands before they started to head off to the Xavier school.

One hour letter

Davis charring his bag as Logan said "Davis there is no one in the school but me, you and Laura." Davis just looked up as he asked "who is Laura?" Logan smiled as he said "that is my daughter so behave Motomiya." Logan looked a bit angry as he said this before giving Davis a key to his room. Davis said "thank Logan just to ask to you guys have a wi-fi and can I use it in my room." Logan smiled as he said "yes and the password is you room number with your 1st name backwards." Davis smiled as he walked to his room holding his bag.

With in Davis room he opened his bag for Veemon to pop up as he said "finally I am free Davis." Davis smiled as he took his laptop out of his bag. He turned on the laptop and put in the password for the wi-fi. Wall checking out his e-mails. He then started to close his laptop as Veemon said "Davis lets go for a walk around." Davis smiled as he let Veemon jump on his shoulders. He then said "Veemon lets have a look around buddy." They started to walk out the room happily as he closed his door as a young woman around Davis age said with a strong voice "So bub you're the new kid." Davis turned only to see a beautiful women with glossy long black hair, parsing green eyes, a black tank top with "I am the best at what I do" written on it and wearing blue jeans.

She just said "I asked who are you? Are you an idiot or something bub." Davis laughed a little as he rubbed his hair saying "Davis that my name so I take it that you are Laura nice to meet you." she smiled sadistic as she said "ok so show me your power goggles." Davis smiled as he put his goggles over his eyes as he said "punch me ok Laura." She just laughed as she punched him in the face only for him to have moved out the way saying "you a bit slow Laura." She just looked as she said "but you did not move can you make it so my hand went through you." Davis just said "sorry but your wrong my power is to move at super speed or at lets I see the world in a different way then you can Laura." Laura just looked at him confused as he smiled saying " it's not that importune. So what is your power." Laura just put her fist in front of him as she drawled two claws metal craws. Blood started to drip from her hand. Davis polled out a cloth from his pocket and cleaned the blood of her hand as he retraced her claws.

Veemon was just watching on Davis back smiling as he said "Davis come on lets go." Laura only now seen the blue digimon saying "what is that." Veemon smiled as he said "I am Veemon, Davis best friend." Laura was confused on how she was not able to smell Veemon. Davis then patted Veemon on the head as he said "Laura we were going for a walk around the School I know you must have been everywhere here but do you what to join us." She just smiled as she said "Sorry bub but I have a date with the Danger room." Davis and Veemon just smiled as they walked away from Laura.

One hour later Veemon and Davis were outside playing with a soccer ball. Davis was still happy that he was now in a school for people like him. Veemon kicked the ball back at Davis as a car rolled up. Davis and Veemon stop kicking the ball as they seen a group of five people come out of the car. One with was wearing red glasses, one beautiful women with glossy long red hair, An Asian teen his age with pink goggles, teen his age with Brown and white streak on the right and an older name in a wheelchair. Veemon jumped on to Davis shoulder as they he said "Davis we should go and say hello." Davis smiled as he said "ok Veemon hold on..."

Davis ran up to the group as the man in a wheelchair said "Hello Daisuke and your little blue friend Veemon." Davis just looked in shock as the man said "came down Daisuke I am a telepath so I just read your names from your mind." Davis smiled as he said "I am sorry but I don't know your names. So don't go in to my mind." They all smiled as the man with the glasses said "Scott Summers nice to meet you Daisuke and this is my wife." The red haired head said "Jean Summers." His fellow Goggle head said "My name is Jubbile, Goggle head." Next the twin haired teen said "Rogue is the name." Lastly there was the man in wheelchair who said "and I am professor Xavier. So come and well show you around before the others students arrive."

They all started to head in to the school wean Davis D-3 went off. Veemon and Davis ran off to Davis room as Jubbile started to run after him. They all looked at one another as Scott said "were is he going Professor." The Professor smiled as he said "I can't look in to his mind but Jean you can." Jean smiled as she said "I read his mind and it looks like his friend is in danger." Rogue she said in a southern accent "so he was in a team before he came here." Then the Professor said "go help him Rogue. Jean, Scott we have work to do before and his team get back from their work in Europe." They nodded before walking their separate ways rogue ran following Davis.

In Davis room Laura was going though his computer as Davis opened the door with Veemon and Jubbile close behind. Davis just said with some anger "what are you doing with my laptop." Laura just smiled as she said "your clean Davis so keep it that way." She was about to leave the room as Veemon said "Davis its game time." Davis nodded as he said "Digi-port open." A light filled the room as Laura, Jubbile, Davis and Veemon were sucked in to the portal. Rogue had just got to the room as she was sucked into the portal.

In the Digi world Davis, Veemon and the Students landed only for Davis and Veemon to roll over before they landed on the ground behind him. Laura and Jubbile got up after landing in the digi-world. Davis and Veemon help up Laura and Jubbile as Rouge landed out of the portal. She just mused landing on their others as Davis said "ok Rouge take my hand." Rouge just said "no I can get up myself." She started to get up as Davis said "ok guys follow me, my friends need some help and if you guys are like me you have powers just like us." Laura smiled as he said "So goggles take the lead." Veemon looked at Davis as he said "So its game time Davis." Davis just said "Ok Veemon Digi-armor energize."

Veemon digi-evolve to Flamedarmon Fire of Courage

Davis smiled as he said "ok well we go and find may friends you tell me what powers you have so I know how we do this." Laura said "super human strength, metal bones and super heeling." Jubblie smiled saying "My power is to make energy blast." Rouge sadly said "I can't touch any one or I take their powers and life force. I can fly and have super strength." Davis smiled as he said "ok Rouge don't worry my power can't do that but I have hurt my friends ones with it." Rouge started to smile as she said "so what do we do." Davis just said "we save the day guys that's what we do."

Ten minutes pasted as they found Davis friends fighting Digimon named Millenniummon. The digimon were getting over powered by this monster as Davis lowered his goggles as he said "try this one for size." Davis started to vibrate is fist at super speed and charged at the monsters only for him to get hit just before hiting the beast. He said on the floor in pain "Dam it I just not fast enough yet." Flamedramon the attacked Millenniummon as Jubblie did the same. Rouge and Laura looked at one another as they both attacked Millenniummon. Laura with her claws and Rouge just touched the Digimon changing it back in two its Ultimate form Kimmeramon.

Flamedramon who just changed back to Veemon as he said "Davis Golden armour time." Davis nodded as he said "Golden armor energize."

Veemon golden armour digi-evolve to Magnamon the Radiance of Miracles.

Davis just started to tell his new allies to run back so Magnamon can do his job. Larua and Jubblie ran behind Davis but Rogue fell to the ground spraining her ankle. Davis for started to fell time slow down around him. He started to run to were Rogue was lying. He picked her up and ran back wean he was where he was standing before. Time started to speed back but as he fell to the ground with Rogue absorbing some of his powers. She jumped off him only to feel some sadness for hurting her new friend. She had no Idea what his powers were but she started to feel Magnamon absorb the power around them. She started to see 1 and 0's fly around the digimon. She then seen Magnamon attack Kimmeramon with an attack called the Alt-F-Delete.

A flash of light hit Kimmeramon as his data started to rot. Kimmeramon was now stone only for Magnamon to change back to Veemon as he Vee Head-butted the stone Kimmeramon killing the beast. Veemon just said sadly "Monsters like you don't get a second chance." He ran over to Davis and his new allies only for him to see Davis in pain on the floor. Larua and Jubblie helped him up only for Rogue and Veemon to walk behind them. Wean they got to the computer Davis powers had returned. He smiled has he opened the digi-port back to the school. The digi port closed leaving a girl named Kari and her team watching their old leader disappear for the last time.

Back that the school all the girls asked Davis about the world and how he and these kids can travel to it only for Davis to say "it's a long story and I think I'll have to tell it more than ones but can you all keep it a secret for me." They nodded as Jubblie said "shore but you well have to take use to the mall tomorrow." Davis started to laugh as Veemon said "shore well go right Davis." Davis just said "yes ok but I'll need some sleep from the flyer miles I've done to Day right Veemon." As they lifted Davis and Veemon in the room Rouge looked back saying "you saved me today right Davis." Davis smiled as he said "I'll talk to you tomorrow Rouge don't think too much on it." She smiled before leaving the room.

Davis and Veemon started to fall asleep as he started to hear the voice of girl his age calling for him with a firefly flying past.

**The end of Short one...**

**The next short in this story well be the power of Over clock. Thanks for reading and have a nice Day.**


	2. Danger in the danger room

**Ok this is part two of my marvel Davis story line. I think this well be a 4 part story with Davis and the X-man before he will leave the manner to go on his own adventure in the marvel universe.**

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Day 2...**

Davis was started to wake up as he heard a voice outside his door. Davis then started to walk over to the door as Veemon started to sit up, he then rubbed his eyes only to see a small purple dragon sleeping next to him. Veemon then jumped shot "what the hell are you doing in my bed."

Davis turned only to see Veemon sitting pointing to his new sleeping friend. Davis just was about to turn back to his door as a brown haired teenage put her head though the door. Davis jumped back in shock even know that the school's students were mutants but he had no Idea what the hell she was doing. She then looked down at Davis only to say "Hi sorry Your Davis right you're in my old room by the way." Davis then started to moving back to the bed only to then fall over and crash onto his bad. The girl just watched Davis fall over his bed. She smiled and said "Are you ok Davis."

Davis then started to sit up as he rubbed his head saying "I ok it's not the 1st time I broke a bed by falling on it." The purple dragon was now up and flying around Davis room as Veemon said "I'm a dragon to why can't I fly like that." Davis just smiled as he said "So is the purple dragon yours miss."  
>The girl just smiled as she said "I am Kitty Pryde and the Dragon he is called Lockheed."<br>Davis put his hand out as he said "Lockheed come here boy." Lockheed just started to fly down to Davis hand only for him to sit there as Veemon said " Kitty just smiled as she said "hi you can sit with my if you what..." Veemon nodded as he sit down on her lap before saying "My name is Veemon." A flash of light filed the room as Veemon changed back into Demi-Veemon. Kitty they looked at the little blue dragon digimon as she said smiling "how did you do that." Demi-Veemon just looked up as he said "I am a bit hungry I think." He then started to look at Davis as he was going in to his bag form the side of his bed only to pull out a bar of Veemon's favourite candy. Davis Gave it to Demi-Veemon only for him to change back into Veemon with a smile on his face saying "I feel so much better now a whole new Veemon."

Lockheed flow over to Veemon. Veemon just looked at Lockheed only for Lockheed started to hug his new dragon friend. Davis and Kitty started to laugh only for there to be a knock at the door. They then heard the voice of Logan saying "Davis your 1st class is in ten minutes get ready and Kitty get the hell out of his room your class about to start." kitty then started to stand as she said "Ok Davis talk to you later at lunch if you what..." Davis just smiled as he said "Ok sounds like fun." Kitty then walked out the room saying "I'll have all my friends from the school. It's going to be so much fun. Lockheed come on." Lockheed fled up to her shoulder as she left the room.

Davis then jumped and started to get ready for class as Veemon was sitting in his bag. Davis then headed to his class only for a large teen to say "Hi you're the new guy it's nice to meet you. The name is Peter or Colossus." Davis smiled as he said "so your name is Colossus for being the big guy." He smiled just to say "no this." His skin started to change in to a sliver metal. Davis smiled as he said "Nice power so everyone in this school has powers." He nodded as he said "say hello to my friends."

Davis turned to see a group of 2 boys and 3 girls. One of the guys stepped followed only to say "hi Colossus and you're the new guy Daisuke right. The name is Bobby or Iceman." As he said his codename is body turned to ices. Davis looked in shock before saying "cool you're like a Frigimon." It was then that a guy smaller then Davis walked up saying "the name is Kurt or Nightcrawler." His body changed in to a demon like for with blue skin. Davis laughed only for Kurt to say "do I look funny to you." Davis just said "no it's that all three of you change into something else makes me think of Veemon." It was then that two red heads walked over with the younger one saying "I am Hope Summers." A Redhead with long here said "I am Angel Jones or the amazing Firestar." She made a small fire ball only for Davis to do the same with his digi-egg of courage. They looked in shock as Davis said "It's a trick I learned last week well messing with my Digi-eggs." Angel just smiled as a blonde haired girl walked over saying "The name is Illyana Rasputina but you will call me Magik." They all started to walk away as Veemon jumped out his bag saying "He Davis let's get to class." Davis nodded as he started to walk to class he could remember he life back in Japan.

Flashback lest year

Davis after the battle with Myiotismon he had changed. Davis started to hide at the back of the class away from his friends and his soccer team. Well sitting in his seat only to here is class mate say "Mutants are all monsters." It was then at Davis started to slide down his seat only for him to feel sadness as time started to slow down around Davis. Davis then started to stand up before walking out the room leaving the room. He started to run to soccer field only for him to break down. A mix of anger and fear felled his heart. He was trying to figure out what he was. He punched the floor only for him to then get back up saying "No I can use this for good I don't understand what I can do but maybe I can help others like me." Davis turned round he headed back to his sit and flicked his risk only for time to start moving at normal speed. Davis sitting as Kari ran over saying "Davis what with the gloom face." Davis looked up well putting his fake goofy smile only to say "it's the big game next week."

End of Flashback.

Davis then started to sit down in his char sadness hit him like a wave he then used his power. Time stopped only for him to say "no matter how far away from them I am well always feel this way." Tame started to restart only for Davis to say "It's a new Day."

A bell started to ring as a blue beast like monster walked in the door. He then said "hello class I am Dr. Hank McCoy and for all the new students I hope you will all enjoy your time at this school. So today's lesson is for you all too tall us a bit about yourself. Starting with Peter and lastly well be Laura."

The class was ok only for it to come to Davis he started to stand as Laura, Rogue, Jubilee and the others he had just meet today gave him a nod. Davis walked to the front as he said "The name is Daisuke Matomiya but friends call me Davis. I am from Japan. I was once part of my high school soccer team we were the best in Japan. Two years ago me and my friends help stop an evil monster from taking over the world. Sounds unbelievable I know but hell you guys. Know you're the 1st group of mutants or I should say my kind I have ever met your all give me hope something I have lost in the past year I just hope I can help you all. " They all smiled as Hank said "So Daisuke I would like to know how you saved the world with your friends in Japan but for now return to your seat. Laura it is your turn."

Laura walked pasted only for her to say "Hi I don't care about my past so all I will say is that I am Laura Kinney. So I'll look followed hoping to make a new future." She looked Davis in the eyes as she said this only to smile at him before walk over to her seat as said "you all have the rest of the day off. See you all tomorrow were class well really start. Now enjoy your day." They all started to leave the room as said "but Daisuke and Laura I'd like you two to stay behind." They stopped only for him to say "you're the new students I was just going to talk to you not scare you." The nodded as he said "I know what your mutations are Laura there just like Logens but Daisuke what is your mutations." Davis started to stand as he pulled Veemon from his bag saying "This is Veemon is it ok if I use you to show what I can do." Veemon nodded as Davis started to hold his D3 saying "Biomerge Digivolve." The two became one as Davis forehead grow a yellow V, His hair changed blue and skin started to grow scales.

Laura jumped back only for to say "so your power is to fuse with ... what was he again." Davis smiled as He said "Well me and Veemon are now one and the same give me a second." The then spelt into only for Veemon to say "That was weird Davis don't do that again." Laura smiled only for Hank to say "How strong are you and your friend." Davis just said "I have no Idea ." The blue beast smiled as he said "well Davis Laura will take you and your friends to the danger room." Davis just nodded as Veemon jumped on his shoulder. Laura started to walk out the room as Davis ran after her leaving Hank laughing.

Back with the others.

Jubbile and Rogue were having lunch as they seen Kitty Pryde and all the other Mutants from their class as Lookheed landed next to Jubbile as he started rub his head on her hand. Rogue then started to say "I wonder were Laura and Davis." Jubbile just said "I think McCoy asked them to stay back." She then started to eat a fray of her plate only for Peter, Bobby, Hope, and Angel to walk over. Angel smiled as she said "I seen them head to the Danger room were heading to train what to come over." They then just started to stand as they left the launch room. Kitty Pryde followed through the wall saying "This could be fun." Magik was the only one left in the room as she said "well I'll just go to my room and sharpen my sword."

In to the Danger room. The computer started to say "Ready to start Danger room level 01." Laura only said "come one I can handle level 06." A video with Scot, Logan, Professor X and Jen watching the room as Professor X said "I well Laura, Davis and his little blue friend are new to training so I was going to increases it over time to level 06 if they can handle it." The video turned off as Laura draw her claws only for Davis to say "Veemon Digi armour energize." Veemon jumped into the air only to say "Veemon Armour digivolve to Flamedramon the flame of Courage."

Davis and Flamedramon started to stand next to one another as the wall started close in. Davis started to say Flamedramon "Blast a path." Flamedramon then nodded as he said "Fire rocket." A small fire ball blasted one of the walls making a hole. Davis then run through the hole only for Laura to cut the other wall into. She turned to see Davis remove a cable from behind the wall starting the rest the room. Davis just jumped out of the hole as the room said "Danger level 10."

Laura run over to Davis as Flamedramon started to look over at a big robot appeared. over the computer Logan said "Get out of their Bubs well be there right there." Logan cut the window open as he jumped down to the three. Logan draw his claws as he looked over at Davis and Laura only to see Davis holding Laura up with his left hand. Davis smiled as he said "Ok Veemon its game time." Flamedramon nodded as he changed back to Veemon only for Davis to say "Bio-up."

A flash of light filled the room. As it faded Davis and Veemon were no longer there but a golden knight with a silver sword and black shield. He was standing were the two friends were one second before.

The knight walked over to the robot as he said with the voice of Veemon and Davis "so you're a sentinel you monsters have killed so many of my/his kind." He started to hold his sword in his right hand as he jumped in the air only to cut the Sentinel in two with Logan and the others watching as the sentinel was destroyed. The Knight said as the data disappeared and the room reseat to level 20 "I am King Veedramon. So say good night Sentinel." The Knight changed back into Davis and Veemon only for Veemon to change in to his in-training form. Davis was in shock as he grabbed Demi-veemon as he started to run to the door trying to save his friend.

The others were at the door of the Danger room as they seen Davis and his little Digimon stand as the Sentinel was about to get back up and attack the new guy. Jubilee ran over to her new friend only to use her power of light blasts to blow it back into the air. Rogue ran over using her super strength punched the Sentinel back into the ground. For Nightcrawler to drop Colossus on top of a second Sentinel. Firestar and Iceman destroyed the 3rd sentinel only for Logan to jump of a wall and cut the rooms power source.

Logan landed on the ground as he turned to see the young Mutants as he said "You all work well together but Davis Larua you well come here every day for the next two weeks to improve your team working skills." Davis started to stand only to say "Ok but I have one question beast man why the hell to you have a room that makes killer robots and ones that kill mutants no less." Logan looked at the boy as he said in anger "Don't talk back to me Bub you're a kid not some hero hot shot like that Spider-man so listen humans fear us and make weapons to kill us we can try and show that we are not a threat but trying to prove it is imposable with people like you how thing they are the next Spider-man." Davis then walked out the room with in his hands as Professor X appeared to say "Logan I well watch over Davis and Laura's tanning from now on." All the mutants left the room.

In Davis room he was sitting on his computer as he got an e-mail from Kari saying in the subject Davis Talk to me please answer this. He just right-clicked the e-mail and pressed delete before shutting down his laptop before crawling into bed to get some sleep. As he closed his eyes he started to hear Logan and Laura arguing about the Danger room only for Logan to say "He is a strong Kid but not an X-force or even X-man. He is more likely to die before he can even fight back." He then started to hear Logan walk away from the door only for Laura to say with her hand on Davis door "I don't get it yesterday you were so much stronger then today and one hell of a leader what happened."

Davis then started to sleep in his dream as he seen a Butterfly passed in his dream only to now be in new York central park only to hear a girls voice say "Someone help me."

**Ok that is the end if Chapter two.**

**Next time Davis and Veemon well start training with Professor X as the brother hood attacks the School. So see you all next time.**


	3. Training well begin now

This is marvel chapter 3 with more fun in the danger room. DC chapter well be up soon.

X-men Chapter 3 Training will begin now.

Davis started to wake up as he started to hear a knock at his door. He rubbed his eyes as he started to sit up with Veemon saying "Davis opening the Door." Davis just slowly walked to the door. He then started to turn the door knob as on the other side he started to hear Logan say "Kid it's time for you and Laura to start training." Davis just said "ok give me a minute." Logan just started to say angrily "you have ten seconds so move kid." Davis then started to slow down time around him as he changed his clothes. Time started to return to normal as he said "I am ready." Davis picked up Veemon as he walked over to the door. Before opening the door he looked at his laptop only to see two new e-mails from Ken and Kari. Davis stopped as he said sadly "Logan sir can you give me a minute."

On the other side Logan started to hear the boys sadness. Logan just said "Ok Bub but make it quick." Logan then started to turn only for him to see Rogue and Jubilee talking just down the hall way. Logan then started to walk over to the teens to ask them why they were up so early. Logan said in his normal start voices "So what are you to doing up so early." The then started to look at one another only for Logan to say "to the danger room you can join in their training now." They just looked down before Jubilee said "and all we were going to do as try and go to the mail today."

In Davis room he look that the E-mail from Ken saying "hi Davis how is it going that the Xavier's School. Must be better then here for you. It must hurt having people you trust turn on you only because your different. I just what you to now Davis that I will always be there even if they world is against you just remember I'll always help out. love your old pal Ken." Davis then closed the e-mail only to then to send a reply saying "HI Ken It's going well here this school is great with all my new friends. There all nice and understand what it is like to be a mutant. I told you a long time ago that you had friends in the team but now It looks like your repaying the favour. I well make the world see that we mutants are not monsters no matter what they think or feel we are still human. Thanks for the e-mail and PS tell Yolei how you feel before she moves on. You well regret not doing it." Davis then sent the E-mail with a photo of his room without looking that the photo it had Kitty poking her head though his door behind him.

Davis then deleted the e-mail Kari sent with its Subject saying "Davis just talk to me stop being an idiot." Davis then said out loud "I am not an Idiot." He then punched the table only for Kitty to say "Angry Davis. I can read japans but from that punch I think that was a girl and not just any girl. Were you to close." Davis in his anger just screamed as a tear fell from his eyes "Get the hell out of my room now!" kitty then grabbed his hand only to say softly "Davis listen to me let me help you." Davis just said again as calmly as he could "Get out Kitty." Kitty started to walk away from Davis as she said "Veemon look after Davis and Davis if you need someone to talk to just ask wean your ready." Davis then rubbed his eyes as he started to walk to the danger room leaving Veemon in his room.

In the danger Room, Logan and the young mutants were about to start training as Davis walked in. Logan looked at the teen as he said "so where is the blue bub." Davis just said "in my room so let's get started." Logan smiled as he said "Davis you will be leading the team in this training simulations." Davis nodded as he stapes into the centre of the Danger room to say "are you guys ready." Laura and Rogue just said nodding "Yes." Jubilee just looked angrily saying "no why can I not just go to the mail."

They looked up at the screen only for Professor X, Jen, Scot and Logan. Professor x just said "ok you well be facing a simulation of the brother hood of evil mutants. They are the blob, Avalanche, Toad and Quicksilver. You well be fighting them in a test for 10 minutes. Before we start I well go over there powers. Toad is frog like teen with a tongue that can wrap up his enemies. Blob the biggest man in the world he is unmovable. Avalanche the masters of the earth his power is to make an earthquake. Lastly is Quicksilver a mutant with super speed. So let's go."

Davis and the 3 started to look as the Blob and Toad attacked the group. Davis moved out the way as he slowed down time only to see Quicksilver was behind him and Avalanche was behind the Blob. Davis then turned and kicked Quicksilver in to the air before grabbing Avalanche and throwing him onto the ground. Davis was walked back to where he was standing. He then restarted time only to kick Quicksilver as he fell only for Avalanche to punch the ground. Davis jumped as he ordered the other mutants to jump. Jubilee jumped up as Rogue grabbed her as she started to fly up. Laura just started to stand there not doing what Davis said only for her to full over as the Blob jump up about to crush her with his body.

Davis started to stop time only for him to land and run over to Laura only for her claws to open up her skin only the tip. Laura's face was full of rage as Davis pushed the Blob away from Laura. Davis just said as he moved the heavy mutant "god is guy needs to loss allot of weight." He then put the Blob over Toad how was about to grab Jubbile's lag with his tongue. Davis smiled as he put Toads tongue on the Blob stomach. Davis walked back to where he was as he jumped back into the air as time restarted.

Blob landed on top of Toad as Laura jumped up to find no Blob about to crush her. She then turned to Avalanche she charge at him only for him to punch the air sanding her flying into the air. She then started to draw her claws on her feet. Jubbile and Rouge attacked the Blob and Toad as they started to get back up. Quicksilver was still on the floor unconscious. Avalanche then turned to attack Davis only for Davis to use his powers to slow down Avalanche. Davis charged righting to Avalanche punching him in the face knocking him clean out. Davis smiled as he said "ok Laura you and me well take the Toad ok." Laura just started too nodded no happy about this only for Davis to say "Trust me we can do this."

They charged in to help Rogue and Jubilee as they had just defeated the two mutants. They then turned to the screen only for Professor X to say "training over good work and from now on you four well are a team called the X..." Davis then just said "Can I give the team a name." Professor x nodded as he said "you all have one hour to think of a name so head for breakfast." They all started to leave the room as they walked to the dining room they talked about all their training. Jubbile just said she wanted to go to the mall. They started to take a sit as Laura sits that the other side of the room. Davis got up as he walked over to Laura only for her to say "Go away Davis before I cut you in two." Davis just was said "ok Laura but I just was wondering how you are." Laura looked up only for her to say "Davis way do you care. Is it because I am some kind of weak girl you wish to win and control." Davis just started to stand up as he said "Well with that I will go and get Veemon he would hate it if I did not bring him food or something along those lines."

Davis was now in his room as he opened his room door. He started to walk in only to see Kitty, Veemon and Lockheed eating there breakfast. Davis just said "hi guys. So what's up?" Kitty just said "not much me and Veemon were talking about what we are all going to do today." Lockheed landed on to Davis head only for him to say "hi little guy, up for a day out." Lockheed nodded as Veemon said "where are we going Davis." Davis just smiled as he said "new York central park." Veemon just smiled saying "yeah sounds like fun so Kitty will you be coming with us." Kitty nodded before saying "If that is ok with Davis." She looked up only to see Davis smiling as he said "shore kitty but I think I have some more friends to invite." He then left his room with heading to the Danger room as he started to think about what happened one week ago.

Flashback one week ago in Japan Davis was running to school as him and Veemon were getting attack by Magneto. Magneto throw a car right at Davis. Davis started to slow down time as he jumped on to the master of magnetism attacking car. Davis then started to run up as he was about to punch Magneto only to be grabbed and thrown to the ground by a woman in a silver. Davis landed on the ground only for the silver woman say "Well little brother. Will you join us now." Davis then started to attack the woman only for her to block all his hits. She started to smile as she said "Little brother we are Mutants. This world hates us what's us dead. They will do anything to kill us. So join me and we can help our own and save the world." Davis just started to turn round as he said with anger "I have saved the world before it did not make me happy Jun. you think join that mad man will make then trust us. You think that they will just leave us if we kill them all. Most of my friends are humans Jun." Jun just said sadly "do you think that they will standby you wean you tell them what you are. The well hate you or worst kill you."

Davis then said coldly to his sister "Jun you have lost your mind if you ever think that the creeper master of magnet you protect you and the other mutants. He is the one he is making this harder for us mutants turning us into weapons for his war against humans." Jun smiled as she said "you will group up soon my little brother enjoy your small peace before they destroy your faith in humans." She started to walk away as time reseat. With Magneto saying "Are time is up Silver shadow." Jun looked up as she said "Ok Master later we can show my brother the light." He nodded before picking her up in to a ball of magnetic energy. They started to fly off as the digidestined showed up. Davis then blacked out only to hear the others run to see if he was ok.

one hour later day started to wake up as he started to hear the Digidestined fighting with Ken saying "what the hell guys does it matter if he was a Mutant he is still my best friend." Davis inside the room used his power to stop time as he started to write (Guys I am a mutant I still don't know what my powers are and how they work but I did get a places in the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It's a school for mutants in a America. I started in one week sorry guys I may never be able to help to make this world more far for both humans and mutants but that does not mean that would never try. I will miss you guys.) Davis then picked up a sleeping Veemon his clothes and D-3 leaving the note on his bad.

End of flashback.

Back the School Davis opened the door to the danger room as he seen Laura, Jubilee and Rogue about to start a test only for Professor X to say "you can all leave and go to new York central park be back in 3 hours." They all started to walk away only for Jubilee to say "So we can go to the mall." Davis nodded as they all started to leave the danger room.

As they got to the front of the school only to see the other teen mutants. They all started to talk to one another only for them to start walking to the central park. Davis and Veemon looked at one another as Davis said "I feel like I belong here Veemon." Veemon nodded only to then jump over to Kitty, Lockheed and Peter as they talked. Jubbilee walked behind Davis as she said "Davis you have got to try the hot dogs they sale down there." Jubbilee grabbed Davis hand as she started to drag him off to the front of the group.

Davis closing line for this chapter 03

"it's good to know that I have friends like me in this school. Maybe it's too soon I still don't know what going to happen but I will try and change this world for both Mutants and humans."


End file.
